Enter Immortus
Enter Immortus is the eighteenth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes and the beginning of the Immortus Saga. Last time, the B.E.C.B. and Team Mutant faced off for the Terranian Jewel Fragment. Axel went up, easily defeated Max, lost to Shane, then had to face them both. Luckily Masterz stepped in to help. Once again, the Super Fusion Ability failed but somehow Masterz had new Battle Gear. Fighting the Mutant Bakugan with Blasterate and Nukix Gear, the team won the Terranian Jewel Fragment. But there was someone watching them from afar, planning something, and it is not the Dark Hex Brawlers… Jade was looking at me strangely. I know my eyes are normal, maybe its my messed up hair? No, it can’t be. “Something wrong?” I asked “Where did those Battle Gear come from?” She asked. “I’ve never seen anything like them before.” I remained silent and shrugged. She had an annoyed look on her face. Me: “So… where’s everyone else?” Jade: “Axel’s training by himself, Destroyer; who knows? Phantom and Emilia are training together, so I guess its just you and me.” Me: “Weird, I’m supposed to be the leader but you seem to know more then I do.” Jade: “Well I must be smarter than you” I rolled my eyes. “Even if you are, I’m a better brawler.” Jade: “Yeah right, Dharak and I are amazing.” Me: “No one’s better than me and Blitz Dragonoid!” Suddenly, a tall man with long dark hair, sunglasses, and a black jacket walked up to me. “Are you Brawley X Masterz?” he asked. “Um, yes why?” I replied. “I’m gonna need those necklaces you two are wearing.” Us: “No way!” Me: “Who are you?” “Call me…(takes off sunglasses) Immortus.” Me: “Only if you call me Masterz. Why do you want these?” Immortus: “I was asked to.” Jade: “Who asked you to?” Immortus: “None of your business. Hand them over or I’ll have to take them from you by force.” Me: “How old are you?” Immortus: “18” Me: “HA! By law you can’t lay a finger on us!” XP Immortus: “But my Bakugan can.” He activated his meter. All 3 of us: “Bakugan Field Emerge!” Suddenly we were surrounded by an arena of darkness. “I’ll start off. Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Horridian!” Jade: “Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Brawlacus Dharak!” Me: “Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid! Stand back, Ability Activate! Particle Buster!” Horridian just took the hit with ease. “Ability Activate!” Immortus roared. “Deadly Nightmare!” The three headed beast fired three blasts from its mouth. Two hit our Bakugan. The third was fired at us. Drago: “BLITZ REFLECTOR!” He protected us but was seriously damaged. Jade: “That thing’s strong… And fast… Any clue on how to beat it?” Me: “We can’t use Fusion because for some reason our Fusions keep failing.” Immortus seemed interested. “Failed you say? Tell me more.” Me: “No way! Ability Activate! Blitz Superior!” Immortus: “If you tell me your problem, I might be able to help you solve it. After all, I have heard of your endeavors and I know you use Fusion to will a lot of your brawls. Horridian! Wolfed Shield!” Jade: “Do you think he’s telling the truth?” Dharak: “I know he is.” I cautiously walked over to him and handed him the FireStorm Fusion Super Ability Card. He examined it closely. Then he looked at Drago. “Obviously you’re using the wrong type of card. Fine a way to ‘upgrade’ this. Until then, Horridian! Tribal Crusher!” Me: “Blitz Reflector!” Immortus: “Force Screw! Forget about defending anymore.” Me: “Jade, a little help here!” Jade: “Ability Activate! Holy Blow!” The two attacks were colliding, but it was obvious Dharak couldn’t last much longer. Me: “Ability Activate! Spire Dragon!!!” Drago’s Perfect Gem glowed. I saw the ghostly dragon once again. I thought ‘why do I keep seeing that? What is it?!’ Horridian was knocked down. I heard a voice. “You lack the power to create more powerful Fusions. Once you unlock this power, you will be unstoppable.” Immortus: “Bakugan Armor Activate! Horrid Armor: Guardian of Hades!” Me: “He has armor… And he doesn’t even wield a Jewel Fragment…” Drago: “Brawley! Armor is not a defensive ability. Use ours!” Me: “Dragonoid Armor Activate! Warrior of Crimson Flames!” Immortus: “Gate Card open! Realm of Hades!” Horridian was surrounded by immense dark power. Horridian aimed at Dharak and fired 3 blasts. Drago shielded her. Me: “Don’t… you… dare… hurt… my… FRIENDS!!! FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE! COLOASSAL FIRE!” Suddenly the ghostly dragon took the form of actual fire and Drago launched it at Horridian. Horridian was defeated. Immortus picked him up. “I know when I’m defeated, I’ll just leave now. I am warning you, I will return.” He vanished. Drago and Dharak returned to ball form. Jade: “I thought I just saw a dragon-shaped fire.” Me: “You saw it too…” Jade: “You could see it? Hey you’re eyes are Dragon-like again.” Me: “What?” She pulled out a mirror and showed me. “Wait, you wear make-up? And how long have you had that purse?” Jade: “You’re so ignorant.” Me: “No I’m oblivious! There’s a difference!” Jade: “Grow up!” We laughed. “But still, thanks for protecting Dharak. I was kind of in shock when I saw that power.” Me: “How do you think I felt wielding it all? I never know if I’ll be able to control it.” Jade: “Well calm down.” I did, my eyes returned to normal. “There, you look a lot better with your brown eyes…” She looked into my eyes and I think she was blushing. Me: “Um, thanks. So… now what?” Jade: “Find out what’s wrong with your Fusion.” Me: “How?” Jade: “We need some top scientists.” Me: “Like who? I would say people on Vestal but I don’t know anybody there. I know! Gundalia! They know a lot, and they definitely know about DNA and Abilities!” Jade: “Ok, we’ll contact Gundalia and head there.” Me: “When? Jade: “How about in an hour or so?” Me: “Ok then, until then let’s rest.”  ''We saw the amazing power of Immortus and he knows the secrets behind the failed Fusions. How much power does Drago actually have? Does Jade have feelings for Masterz? Find out later on''' 'Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes'!